Aragorn of the Dunedain
by Whispers of a Nameless fear
Summary: How the War of the Ring would've been like, If Aragorn were destined to be queen, rather then King. Aragorn's a female. Her entire life story- pre and post War. Mostly Movie Verse with Book History Aragorn/? A/B, A/L
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I personally dislike slash. This is an idea that occurred to me when the reviews (320+ right now) I received on my other story (_Frodo and Sam)_ This is the most popular slash pairing on Fanfiction.net. So now I write a slashless Aragorn romance, with who though? Elladin or Elrohir? Or perhaps everyone's favorite Aragorn slash pairing, our Prince of Mirkwood- Legolas Greenleaf. 

Story Note: This is the beginning so it is very short. I should expect the rest of the chapters should be around 3 pages in Microsoft word. 

Whispers of a Nameless Fear

Aragorn of the Dunedain 

Elrond Half-Elven looked out over the yards of Rivendell. He awaited the safe return of his sons, Elladin and Elrohir, from their ride with the men against the Orcs. His elven ears picked up the sound of hoof beats against the forest floor. 

Many elves galloped into the Imladris courtyard. His sons in the front, And to his surprise, Gilraen the fair rode behind them. Elrond quickly went down to meet them. Elladin and Elrohir dismounted and embraced their father quickly. Elrohir then turned and helped Gilraen off the ashen horse. 

"Father," Elladin spoke first. "This is Gilraen of the Dunedain, her husband, Arathorn has perished in battle." Gilraen looked grieved. 

" I know who you are, child. It is my curiosity to your son, Aragorn. Where is he?" Elrond said softly. "He is the last hope for your people," Elladin and Elrohir looked saddened at his words. 

"He too has perished earlier this month," Gilraen told him. "A sickness, just after his father passed took him, my lord." Elrond's face fell, for he knew that the fate of men was gone. The noble blood of Numenor had failed in battle, and the heirs of Isildur gone. 

"I fear for the fate of men, lady of the Dunedain," Elrond told her somberly. 

" It is not hopeless yet, Lord Elrond. I am with child," Elrond glanced at his sons as Gilraen spoke. They remained expressionless. " I have come to seek solitude in Rivendell where my son can live and grow and not be hunted, as his father was. The Dark One is ever seeking the heir to his destruction," 

It came then to pass that Elrond, Lord of Rivendell took Gilraen into Imladris, where she and the child could be safe. The months passed quickly for the elves awaiting the birth of the heir to men. On a cold evening it came. 

" My lord Elrond, the heir to Isildur has been born. Lady Gilraen decided it is to be named after her other son, Aragorn," a young Elven maiden told him. Elrond went to see Gilraen, he found her exhausted from birth with a babe wrapped in cloth in her arms. 

"My lord," Gilraen said quietly, " It is a girl,"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the delay. 

Chapter 2-

" Wake up, sleepy head!" Estel heard a voice yell at her. She was fourteen years old, with deep grey eyes and shoulder length black hair. It was wavy and matted, mostly because she just woke up. 

Estel cracked her eyes opened and thought for a moment she was seeing triple, except the third thing being she saw stood further away and had blonde hair and a fairer face. 

" Go away, Elladan," she murmured sleepily to the figure on her right. 

" I'm Elladan, silly," the other one chuckled. Estel opened her eyes further and saw that they were right. Though it was hard to tell, they were right. Elladan had a slightly longer face then Elrohir, while Elrohir had more of a pronounced jaw. A difference that almost no one that didn't live with them all their life could tell. 

" Get out," she said throwing her head back into the pillow. The blonde figure who she couldn't see properly laughed. " Legolas?" Estel muttered sitting up. 

" Good morning, Estel," he said. Aragorn could hear the smile in his voice. That's what she loved about elves, you could hear their expression through their voice. 

" I told you yesterday Legolas is coming and we're going hunting. You begged to come, and we said it was all right for you to come," Elladan told her. 

" No you didn't," she hissed back. " That was last week, you nit!" That, was what she hated about elves, they have terrible time keeping track of time. 

" Oh…so it was," Elladan said thoughtfully with a smile. " Well, are you coming then?" he continued.

Estel had no one ever to play with as a child. She lived with her mother Gilraen and the elves whose children would already be very old. When Elladan and Elrohir were home, and not off defeating some Orcs, they would try and make time to entertain the her and teach her what they knew about tracking and hunting. And when the Prince of Mirkwood would make his appearance, they were get all the more immature and playful. 

" Get out and let me get dressed then," she told them. The three left Estel. She pulled on a greyish green tunic and pants, and ran out after them. 

She was half way to the outer wall when she heard someone call her. She turned with a smile to see Lord Elrond and her mother, Gilraen, talking. 

" Yes, mother?" Estel asked. Gilraen smiled warmly at her daughter. 

" Are you going out this eve, child?" she asked. Estel nodded gently. Estel saw that her mother looked unwell. Her eyes seemed dull and her face seemed pale, even in the orange dawning of a new day. Elrond saw it too, but decided to let have a chance to say something Lady Gilraen say something to him before he pressed her. Estel took that hesitation on his part to ask her mother. 

" Are you feeling well, mother?" she asked before answering her mother's question. Gilraen sighed and looked even more wearied then before. 

" I am well enough, dearest. But I do wish to know where my daughter is going on this morn?" Gilraen questioned again. Estel smiled. 

" Lords Elladin, Elrohir, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood wish to take me with them hunting, we shouldn't be gone longer then two days," Estel said hoping that her mother wouldn't object. Gilraen smiled with a glance to Elrond,

" Well, being that it is those three troublesome ones, I trust that you are able to be taken care of, well enough. So be it," she told her. Estel thanked her mother quickly and ran out to the stables. 

" You're sure, you are well my lady?" Elrond questioned after she left. Gilraen gave him the barest nod before turning and going for her room, looking somber. Elrond furrowed his brow and followed immediately. 

" I'm sorry, my lord. I lie, I am truthfully not feeling well. I do not think it is anything that is worth worrying about," Gilraen admitted while looking out the window. 

Elrond came next to her as he watched his two sons, Legolas, and little Estel come out of the stables with four horses. The twins rose matching black and brown ones while Legolas rode a white palfrey (one of his own) and Estel rode upon a slightly smaller grey horse with white flecks. 

" I care for her as my own daughter, being that mine is far away." Elrond told Gilraen softly. 

" The twins I have oft looked upon as my own, for though they are older and wiser then I they still contain the childish spark of the elves who are still young, even in the years of elves." Gilraen paused. " Also for my own son is lost," 

††~~**~~††

Estel rode just behind the twins and just ahead of Legolas. She looked around in as the sun seemed to dance along the forest floor through the leaves overhead swayed in the gentle breeze. 

_Tinúviel elvanui _

_Elleth alfirin edhelhael _

_O hon ring finnil fuinui _

_A renc gelebrin thiliol..._

Elladan began to sing softly. Estel smiled and cast a look back a Legolas. He looked content, with a small smile curving the corners of his lips. As the song continued he looked saddened despite the smile. 

Estel knew well why. Elladan sung the Lay of Leithian, the tale of which Luthien gave up her immortality for Beren, a mortal. She sighed contentedly as they went further into the forest. 

For some reason, that tale always touched her heart and became her favorite over the years. Elrohir turned to Estel watching her on the horse. Many elves despised men, but when he looked at her he wondered how they could. 

She was innocent enough, a troublemaker, but no more then any child would be. The twins enjoyed her spirit, for though they had a long sister she had grown to be a radiant beauty she had not been a pupil to their mischief that they had desired. 

Estel was just that. Though at times, she was a stern and cold as stone, she still had a warm glow that was very abnormal for humans. He guessed by her mother that she inherited her glow from her mother and her stern chill from her Numenorean blooded father. 

Estel reared her horse up and whirled it around. It neighed, Legolas' eyes widened with surprise. She charged him. He pulled his own horse to the side swiftly with a smirk, but she snatched his bow off his shoulder with a giggle. 

She slowed her horse just under a large branched tree. Elladan and Elrohir laughed as Legolas turned his horse around to follow her. 

"Ona ta a'amin, Estel!" Legolas shouted. 

"Mankoi?" Estel replied with a playful smile. 

" Mankoi?!" Legolas said angrily. "Lle holma ve' edan"

"Im Edan!" she said again. She pulled the quiver over her shoulder and climbed onto her saddle. Then she leapt swiftly into the tree above her. 

" Ai!" Legolas exclaimed. He quickly went to the tree as the twins laughed all the harder. Estel stuck her tongue out at him. 

There was a loud crack and Estel fell out of the tree flat onto her bottom. She looked up at the smiling Legolas who stood on his mount above her. 

" Ow." She muttered, rubbing her backside. 

"I'll take this," he plucked the bow from behind her. She shut her eyes and moaned. Legolas dismounted and readjusted the quiver and bow to his back then he swooped Estel up and set her on her feet. "You are looking for trouble, little one." He told her before getting up on his horse. 

Elrohir leaned over to Elladan. "I believe we all looked for trouble by taking her on this trip. Elladan chuckled as Elrohir smirked. 

**

Ona ta a'amin=Give it to me

Mankoi= Why?

Lle holma ve' edan- You smell like a human

Im Edan= I'm human

**__

††~~*~~††

The next day passed slowly for Estel. She had naught much to do other then to watch the elves track the prey that they were seeking ever so quickly. 

Finally they had spotted the large male buck that they had sought. Elladan and Elrohir used their elf abilities to walk lightly around the clearing to the other side so that they could prevent, in case of Legolas miss, an escape of the beast. Legolas set an arrow to the string and pulled it back. He aimed carefully as Estel watched in awe. 

Quite suddenly he dropped low and pulled Estel down with him. He protectively pulled the teenager near him. Estel looked around wide eyed for some reason of the Princes quick movement. She looked to the clearing and saw the deer bucking around with a black arrow in its hind quarters. 

" _Yrch," _Legolas muttered softly. Estel watched in wonder as his clear elven eyes looked around for sign of the Orcs or for the Twins. 

"Do you see anything, Legolas?" she whispered. He shook his head slowly so not to reveal his position. 

"Aye! Never seen a prince move so fast did ye?" Elladan's voice rang out across the clearing. Legolas arched his eyebrow and poked his head up, one hand still holding Estel out of harm's way. __

" Oh, calm down Legolas. We were just having a bit of fun, we shot the arrow." Elrohir said. 

" Where did you get it? You scared me to death, you foul…" Legolas shouted back. 

" Legolas!" Estel whispered with a giggle. Legolas rolled his eyes and stood up. Elladan and Elrohir stood up from across the clearing. They walked swiftly across, pausing only to pick up the carcass of the dead deer. 

" You must admit, we had you pretty scared, Legolas." Elrohir said. 

" I thought the two of you were dead! That would have left me well off defending Estel," Legolas scowled. 

" Well, you certainly would make a grand older brother," Elladan told him while dragging the corpse over to his horse. "Care to help me with this, Estel?" he asked her kindly, knowing she wanted to help. 

Estel looked at the deer for a moment before helping Elladan lift it onto the back of his horse.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 35 reviews reached . I edited this chapter because people told me about Typos.Added a few things.

Note: One reviewer said I should read up on Aragorns Character. I'm obsessed with Lord of the Rings, I understand it's a little out of character for Aragorn. But also take into consideration that She's 20 right now, not 87. She's not born completely wise and ultra cool. She has to practice. She'll progress into it.

Cheers!

Chapter 3-

March First, Year 2953-

"My lord a human woman has entered our realm." An Elven Scout stepped up the stairs and into the Court of Thranduil. Legolas looked up from his father's side at the elf that entered the court.

The court was large and beautiful. It consisted of many large windows that were open to the high branches where the platform resided.

The king glanced at his son for but a moment before turning back to the Elf,

"A human from Lake Town?" Thranduil inquired.

"No, My lord. She as traveled from the West over the mountains." Thranduil raised his eyebrows in surprise. Not from Lake Town or from Gondor, and doubtfully from Rohan.

"Bring her here for questioning; alive."

Legolas stood up next to his father, "I will aid the company to bring her here, and personally see to it she is well taken care of." He began to walk out of the court,

"I do not care if she is well taken care of." Thranduil muttered reproachfully. Legolas slowed for but a moment, then returned to his normal pace out the door.

Estel walked her horse, a grey speckled stallion called Erelas, through the dimly lit forest. It was near noon, but the thick tree canopy filtered out much of the sun's rays. She glanced around before whispering to Erelas,

"We're quite alone now…" The horse nickered softly in reply. She smiled and patted his mane, remembering the more peaceful woods of Rivendell. Mirkwood seemed hostile in comparison. The very essence of the woods seemed to loom over her, as if she wasn't welcome. She doubted if any of the Elven residents found out that she was here, she wouldn't be.

Back in Rivendell, things had grown tense with her mothers failing health. Elrond had begun to pressure her to take her roll as Queen of Gondor, and return the noble line of Elendil and Isildur to the throne.

She did not want to be part of that. She took joy in hunting and never wanted to leave the Elven ways of life. Humans were despicable creatures, and she truly wished that she wasn't one. After a heated argument with her adoptive father, she left and didn't look back. Rumor had it that Elladan and Elrohir were traveling in eastern parts of the forests of Mirkwood.

A snap of a twig brought her back to attention. She looked around, instinctively yanking her bow from her back and drawing an arrow to it. She glanced around for a few moments, hearing nothing again.

"Perhaps not so alone…" she whispered to Erelas. Her grey eyes searched through the underbrush for the source of the sound. Silence…

She started to straighten back up before she heard and awful cry, then the singing of an arrow ripping through the sky. Before she even had a chance to turn and dodge the arrow she was knocked to the ground.

"Yrch Yrch!" An elf had knocked her to the ground, and held her pinned there. Erelas neighed loudly, then bolted through the underbrush.

"Erelas!" Estel hissed, watching the horse go out of sight.

From where she lay on the ground she heard a small scuffle and the sound of Orc cries, presumably their death cries. She looked up at her savior, suddenly remembering the face. It was Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood.

"My lord!" Three elves came through the underbrush, but Legolas didn't get up, "We killed 5 orcs and they appeared to be alone. They were apparently following this girl from the Mountains."

Estel winced; they'd been following her for that long? And she didn't know? Some tracker she was shaping up to be. She sighed, but quickly stopped as she felt a dagger against her neck.

"Who are you? What is your business in Mirkwood?" Estel looked up at him with disbelief. He didn't recognize her. "Why were you so daft as to lead Orcs right within leagues of our home? Speak!"

"I didn't know they followed me!" she said, with out recoil. "I am a traveler from the west."

Legolas studied her eyes for a few moments straight, trying to discern if she spoke the truth. She had careworn grey eyes that looked almost familiar. He had not had dealings with humans in many a year, well over one hundred at least. He couldn't know her. But, seeing no lie in them, he stood and offered her his hand.

"Come, we cannot let you leave when more may be on your trail." He said softly. Then he pulled out a cloth from his quiver.

"What are you doing with that?" her eyes darted around to the other elves, who didn't appear amused. She took an uneasy step backwards,

"You are not allowed to see the ways into our home." He said stepping up to her and pulling the bow from her hands. She stepped back,

"No!" She pushed his arms away. "I will not be blind folded, I come here in search of the Elven Princes, Elladan and Elrohir."

"If you were a bit wiser, my lady, you would know that they take refuge in Rivendell and have not been here for many a year." One of the elves said with a snicker.

Legolas took another step towards her and grabbed her wrist, "Now you can make this easy, or make this a lot harder then it has to be." He said darkly. She looked up at him,

"You will not harm me?"

"I promise no harm will come to you whilst I watch over you, so long as you have done nothing wrong as you say." Legolas said, meaning every word of it. He had taken a liking to this fiery young woman. He never knew a human like it.

Estel took a step forward and allowed him to bind her eyes.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked, trying to tie the cloth around the back of her head gently.

"Aragorn." She replied. A manly name, he thought to himself, but to avoid any more distrust on her part, chose to keep it to himself.

He turned her around several times before leading her back into the forest towards the King's Halls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

*All texts are spoken in Sindarin*

Aragorn felt the gently tug of the blind fold being pulled off her. Legolas stood with several other pale elves around her, and before her a regal appearing Elf on his throne. She could only presume that it was Thranduil.

"A woman…" Thranduil scoffed, apparently believing the situation to be ridiculous. "A lost traveler. We should've not brought her here." He said, glancing to Legolas like it were his fault. Legolas bowed his head slightly in some sort of silent apology.

"My lord, I had been told not more then a few months ago that Elladan and Elrohir, Sons of Elrond were traveling in these woods, I had come to seek them…"

"Do not speak until I ask you." Thranduil told her sternly. She stood quietly, eyes defiant, but lips not discerning. "You have had dealings with these elves? Or do you merely learn from your small town rumors and legends of the elves."

"Yet…" Thranduil suddenly stood, gliding over to her in a few short strides. He lifted her hand, examining the ring. "A regal Gondorian look about you… Barahir?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Aragorn stood motionless. "The heir of Numenor comes to us in the form of a woman… and she strays idly through dangerous woods with no protection? An ill fate I foresee for men…"

Legolas' eyes were suddenly discerning on her. Thranduil laughed aloud. "Men…" He said condescendingly.

"If I could turn into an elf right now I would, my lord." She said, carefully looking at the floor. "I am no heir of Gondor."

Thranduil could hardly keep his breath even in his mirth. "A woman! Elrond had told me of the last child of Arathorn, born after his death! Elrond should have not wasted his time hoping for you."

As Thranduil spoke, the last word of 'hope' rang in Legolas' ears.

"Estel?" Legolas finally spoke in complete confusion. Aragorn looked up to him, swallowing hard. "You did not tell me it was you!"

Legolas had lost track of all time. It had been six years since he'd last seen her. She would've certainly progressed into a young woman now, no longer the juvenile state of humans. He quickly shook his head,

"Father, I know her." Legolas took a step forward, towards his King and Father.

"I don't ask for your help, Legolas," she countered quietly, already offended by Thranduil. He looked at her stubbornly.

"Empty head." He snapped at her, then turned to his father. "Give her into my company, I'll return her to Rivendell into the keeping of Elrond."

"No!" Aragorn clenched her fists.

"Silence!" Thranduil commanded. "Legolas? I take it her stories of the Elf Princes are true, and you validate them. I cannot let her go wandering around Mirkwood… she draws the attention of too many Orcs to our whereabouts… do with her as you wish.. I care not." He turned and proceeded up a few steps towards his throne.

Legolas was at her side in a moment, already untying her bounds.

"I do not ask for your help," She said darkly. All of her memories of Legolas were fond,

"You are behaving like a child," He said, not looking at her.

"By your standards I am a child," She sighed, still angry. He didn't answer.

~*~

They rode far, small band of elves, Legolas holding a rope attached to Erelas' reins. He'd managed to get her out of the city fairly quickly as it seemed she didn't enjoy it too much at all.

"Here you are, Princess… we are no longer in the realm of Greenwood the great… You may go on your way."

She immediately looked back at him. "You are letting me go alone?"

"Not alone…" Legolas sat back, eyes glancing through the forest. "My apologies for offending you in court."

"And not recognizing me?" She said carefully.

"He approaches…" Legolas said simply, ignoring her last comment. "I will see you again, some day."

A grey rider approached. Her eyes looked warily at him, it was an old man. Seemingly tired and worn, but a dire fire in his eyes.

"Wait .. Who…"

"I am Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn… You and I have much to speak of…" Aragorn looked around, all the elves had faded into the dark eves of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

Year 3018, October

"Estel," Elrond walked gently into the room, looking upon the woman that he once considered daughter.

"My lord," she said, with a small nod. Aragorn was still dirty from traveling for months without bath. She'd done Gandalf's bidding for many a year, searching for Gollum, serving Lord Ecthelion and Lord Thengal, learning to fight and track. She'd won both Lord's respects, but it would be in vein for it was already many years, their heirs would never recognize her for the shield maiden who'd served with them.

In fact, the last time she'd seen Elrond was in 3007, just before her mother had died. She'd known of her failing health, but couldn't stand to be there long enough to watch her die.

"It has been many years, would you not greet me as of old?" He asked softly. He strode over and sat next to her. He sat quietly with her, she didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry… The years have been long, but too short to do all that I have wished…"

"You do the bidding of Ganalf but do not acknowledge your own heritage."

"And you wonder why it has been many years…" She said darkly, standing and walking to the bathing chambers. Already, he was starting back in on that.

"Estel…" He said softly, standing. "My apologies… I will send in maidens to attend to you."

She wanted to object, but she couldn't because he was already gone. The ladies came bustling a few moments later.

~*~

Later that night, Estel had cleaned up nicely. She adorned a dress for the first time in many a year, it was maroon, with silver around the trims, elven in appearance.

"You look well, Aragorn." An old familiar voice muttered.

"Gandalf…" She turned, with a smile. Finally: a pleasant sight. He'd always had an errand for her, but he never presumed her position before her as a person. They embraced. It was easier for her to care for the old man, he'd always respected her and believed in her potential without attempting to push her towards her title. She'd once inquired him about it, and he simply remarked that she'd recognize it when she was ready. Estel's only reply was that if they both worked to the end of Sauron, Gondor would need no heir.

"I had been worried for you, Old friend." She said, smiling at him.

"Oh? I see you've protected the Little ones with ease," He smiled at her.

"Ease is a relative word. It was easier then catching Gollum and bringing that beast to Mirkwood… But the wraiths were ever watchful," She said, a little bit wistfully.

Gandalf looked at her sadly, but could say nothing.

"Gandalf… what happened? Why did you not meet us in Bree…?" She asked carefully.

"It will all be revealed in time… but for now I must check in on Frodo… his dark wound should be healing under Elrond's care. And besides the others should be arriving soon…"

"The others?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't like the sound of that at all. Gandalf just shook his head gently.

"Elves are coming... Dwarves… and Men."

"Men? Of Rohan?"

"Gondor." Aragorn shook her head gently. Gandalf studied her.

"The son of the Steward may well be coming." She looked up at him, she paused, then looked away.

"It is no matter to me,"

"Aragorn." He said sternly. "Your fates are very closely intertwined now. Whatever may happen at this council could decide the fate of many… you must rise above all temptations of the Ring… Your time will soon come to take the place as heir to the throne."

She looks over at him stiffly, knowing not to make a hasty remark back at him. "You overestimate my abilities…" Aragorn replied quietly.

"Don't be preposterous," Gandalf snapped, "You are Isildur's heir-"

"Heir to weakness," She continued for him. Gandalf calmed, soft blue eyes twinkling in the fading light.

"You will find your courage when the time comes," He nodded, looking out the window to where the shards of Narsil lay.

~*~

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo…" There was a wide spread hush over the council meeting. From across the way, Estel glanced around. She recognized many of the elves, some of the dwarves, and the elders of the men.

"So it is true…" One of the younger men chimed. "It is a gift… a gift to the foes of Mordor; why not use this ring! Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor," Estel stiffened. The Steward of Gondor was why Gondor would not need a King, or a Queen for that matter. "…kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can," Eyes turned upon her. She was used to this sort of surprise; the surprise that accompanied a woman speaking in a group of powerful men. "The one ring answers to Sauron alone; it has no other master."

Boromir looked at her venomously. "What would a Ranger know of this matter?" To Estel's complete surprise a voice chimed in from behind him.

"This is no mere ranger, This is Aragorn; daughter of Arathorn. You owe her your allegiance." Legolas stood behind Boromir, his own brand of anger burning in his eyes. Estel looked at him, not having spoken to him in many a year. She was thankful.

"This… woman… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo Dad… Legolas…" She murmured.

"…Gondor needs no Queen." Boromir grumbled darkly. Estel glanced at him carefully and saw the loathing in his eyes. Then she turned her eyes back onto Legolas who seemed to be looking at her intently. She almost betrayed half a smile to him, remembering their times when she was a child.

The dwarf stepped forward and attempted to hack at the ring. Elrond shook his head, and continued to tell them how the ring could not be destroyed by any force; save to be thrown into the fires of Mount Doom.

"…One of you must do this…" Estel is silent, and she can feel Gandalf's eyes glance towards her. Then the son of the steward of Gondor spoke up somewhere to her right again. And again he only spoke ignorance, while what he said was true, he clearly didn't see that it was the only way. He described Mordor in a hopeless way, and Legolas chimed up again.

"Have you heard nothing the Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" And before he could even finish, the male politics picked up as Gimli piped up his own disagreement. Then the entire council was in an uproar.

~*~

Estel sat in her room pouring over maps. They would leave early the next morning, and she wanted to be equipped more so than any of them. It would even the playing field, especially with many of the men's preconceived notion of her inferiority.

"You've grown up," A soft melodic voice said somewhere behind her. She turned to look at Legolas who was smiling in the doorway.

"You've stayed exactly the same," She returned the smile, standing up to greet him. He closed the distance between them and gently laid a hand on her shoulder in greeting. "Thank you for your words at the council,"

"It was not that I did not think you could hold your own," He immediately says, voice even and explaining. "I just thought I could put the man in his place." She smiles,

"Hannon le," She thanked him. He set a hand against the side of her face,

"I continue to marvel at how beautiful you've become." He says, not altogether romantically, just complimentary. "Many women would be so lucky to have been raised with the Elves, it seems you have inherited their beauties and graces, even at the age of 87." He smirks.

Estel pulled away, rolling her eyes.

"That's the problem, Legolas. How can I be taken seriously when men just see a pretty face?" she continued shoving a few things into her pack. Legolas is quiet for a few moments, he notches his head to the side, smile not faltering.

"The Lady Galadriel is a beautiful and terrible ruler, there isn't a soul who has seen her that wouldn't take her seriously," Legolas muttered nonchalantly. Estel looked up at him, his blue eyes were warm. She shook her head again, trying to hide her smile.

"Get out," she mumbled in a teasing way.

"As you wish," He shrugged his shoulders, turned soundlessly and left.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As for minor spelling mistakes, I just do this to pass time in between writing real stuff, so please don't nit-pick too much. I would appreciate Reviews though! I'm very flattered that so many of you have added this to your favorites, but please just drop a review even if it's just to say good job, or you suck, or whatever.

Chapter 6

January, Year 3019

They'd been walking for maybe a week, little goings on had happened. Estel more often brought up the rear, always checking that they weren't being followed, always making sure none of the Hobbits had fallen behind. She was pretty sure Boromir believed her to fall behind out of weakness or fatigue.

"I'm hungry," Pippin was complaining again, typically he'd be the first to start, and the other Hobbits would join in sort of off-handishly, trying not to sound serious, but alerting others to their own fatigue.

"We should make camp, rest for the night," Gandalf said, setting his hand on a rock, and leaning a bit onto his staff. She didn't protest, but lifted her pack off her shoulder and let it fall against a rock. "Samwise? Perhaps you'd like to start to make some dinner?" Gandalf said, smiling broadly at the Hobbit.

Sam nodded, and the other three hobbits split up, started collecting wood, Boromir joined in. Gimli sat down against a rock, rummaging through his pack for some pipeweed, and Legolas scouted further ahead, briskly jumping rock to rock, almost as if he was floating; elven eyes were scanning the horizon for any unseen dangers.

"How many days further south, Gandalf?" Frodo inquired softly.

"Depending on our pace, the passage south should only take us a few more weeks, then we strike out through Rohan, towards Mordor," Gandalf uneasily set back, resting on a rock.

Once Sam started up the fire, Frodo sat by him and Merry and Pippin seemed a bit uneasy on their feet, glancing around in their boredom.

"Perhaps you'd like to learn a few things about those swords you carry," Boromir abruptly said, obviously acknowledging the two mischief makers. Estel smiled, eyes glancing to Legolas' back once again. The two young hobbits glanced at each other, before stepping up to Boromir smiling.

He went through the motions, basic at first before attempting to get a little bit more complicated. When to stab, when to parry or slice. Estel watched intently, particularly Boromir's actions. When she first saw him in the council, she had an immediate distaste that she'd had for his father, Denethor when she'd met him. Long before he'd become steward. She'd expected as much, Denethor didn't like her much, no reason for Boromir to feel any other way.

"Faster, Pippin," He said, now following through different motions. Gimli started in again about some alternate route, and she paid little heed to him because Gandalf seemed very opposed. Her travels through the Mines weren't the most favorable, but she'd lived through it.

"ACH," Pippin yelped as Boromir clipped his fingers.

"Sorry!" Boromir exclaimed, stepping up trying to get a look at the damage he might've caused. She laughed out loud when he in turn, kicked Boromir in the shins. The two hobbits tackled him to the ground.

"For the shire!"

She got up quickly, trying to relieve Boromir as they started tickling him. As she stepped up, both hobbits grabbed her by the back of the knees and before she knew it she was plopped down onto her back laughing along with them.

"Is that any way to treat a lady!" Boromir exclaimed, laughing at the their antics. He stood up and offered her a hand. She studied him for a moment, not sure how to feel about it, but took his hand anyway. He pulled her up easily, and patted her on the arm.

"No differently than a man I suppose," Estel said carefully, watching Boromir's green eyes. He looked back at her for a second, not dropping her hand.

"No… My apologies," He bowed his head slightly. "I meant no offense," He smiled. "Perhaps, you could show me a bit of your skill?" He nodded towards the sword she'd set against the rock she was previously sitting on. Estel glanced up at him through her bangs, then looked at the sword. Purposefully, she pulled her hand from his and picked up her own sword, giving Boromir a small smile.

"Alright, just to give the Hobbits an example," Estel looked over at the hobbits who were looking back and forth between the two with interest.

Boromir held his sword out respectively, and when she raised hers equally, he smirked. Estel took his moment off guard to clash his sword sideways, and when he came back to compensate, she ducked and brought the hilt of her sword up to his neck, as if to bash him in the chin.

He raised his eyes surprised as the Hobbits giggled.

"What is that?" Sam said somewhere behind her. Estel stepped back, ready to go again, but

"Nothing! A bit of cloud!" Gimli grunted. Estel looked backwards to where Legolas's eyes were fixed on the horizon.

"It's moving awfully fast, against the wind…" She looked to Gandalf, then to Legolas who already started shouting.

"CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!"

"Hide!" She grabbed both hobbits by the shoulders, and in turn felt two hands clasp her from behind, pushing her to hiding spot by the rocks.

They all scooped up whatever they could find and ducked behind and under any rocks and bushes they could.

Estel's heart pounded. She hid under a rock glancing sideways at Boromir who lay on his back under a bush with the two hobbits. She glanced upwards, then down at the two hobbits, after a moment, she slid out carefully. Perhaps Men of Gondor weren't the weak, beings that she'd remembered from Elrond. When she was last there, The Lord Denethor made her life miserable. Even Ecthelion shoved favoritism for her over his own son. There was honor there, but none that could compare to the elves.

"The passage South is being watched! We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf called out over the Fellowship.

~*~

"Perhaps you'd have seen it sooner, were you not fooling around," Legolas said quietly. Estel looked at him incredulously for a few minutes,

"As if you were never one for fun and games, Legolas," She muttered back, surprised at his uncharacteristic sign of annoyance. She glanced back around the camp, making sure that no one was awake. Everyone's breathing was deep and even, eyes closed except for Gandalf who stood a little bit off smoking his pipe.

"What bothers you more, that I was playing games or that I was friendly to Boromir?" She shakes her head.

"He's not like you, Estel, you must be wary," Legolas' intense blue eyes skimmed over the sleeping man's form. "He does not have your strength,"

"He and I both are mortal," She pulls her blanket closer to her. "You forget I am not elf-kind. And that you are not my brother. "

"I am acutely aware," He sat back, "I've never said that because you are mortal, you lack strength." He started off, eyes scanning over to Boromir. "You are of the line of Kings," He turned back and smiled softly at her. "You have elf blood in you,"

"Not since the division of Numenor." She shook her head, annoyed at his technicality.

"You know multiple queens ruled Numenor," He nodded carefully, still smiling at her, wondering when it'd start to get on her nerves.

"Two," She shot back, "One didn't want to be queen."

Legolas rolled his eyes, and glanced over at Gandalf, who looked back at him with a small twinkle in his eye.

~*~

Climbing up the snowy mountainside, through the pass of Caradhras was the last place she'd wanted to go. It was cold, she couldn't imagine being one of the Hobbits, unable to feel their leathery toes. They had smaller legs too, harder to get themselves through the snow.

Even as she had these thoughts, Frodo stumbled and began to slide down the mountain towards her. She stepped sideways catching him carefully. Helping him up, he suddenly panicked, grabbing for his throat.

"Boromir," She said, catching his eyes intently gazing at the ring he'd lifted from the snow.

"It's such a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing." She reached down, placing her hand on her sword tensing carefully. She glanced up at Gandalf who's eyes were scrutinizing them carefully.

"Boromir," She said louder. "Give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir snapped back, almost like he was out of a trance. He looked at her first, almost apologetically. Then stepped forward, Estel tensed, watching the look of desire in his eyes ebb slowly.

"As you wish… I care not," He came down the hill gently, handing the ring back to Frodo. She grimaced, not returning the half smile he gave to her. He looked sorrowful, then sighed, slinging the shield back onto his back. She let her hand slide from Frodo's back; he looked back up at her carefully. She looked upwards to where Legolas and Gandalf stood still, overlooking the scene. She sighed

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
